Match Maker Moments
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. In between moments based on my fanfic Match Maker. Obi-Wan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is an in between moment in my earlier story Make Maker. Enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter 1

Match Maker Moments: Mandalore

**Location: Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber**

Master Windu approached Master Obi-Wan and said, "Kenobi, there's an assignment that the Council felt you were most familiar with in handling."

Obi-Wan paused. He thought the day's meeting was finished. He wondered why Mace hadn't spoken to him about an assignment before. He curiously turned to face him.

"Oh, why wasn't I informed before?"

"It isn't a serious matter, but it concerns you. You know that your recent marriage to the new Force-users has afforded us more supplies and man-power, correct?"

Obi-Wan had the odd feeling that he wasn't going to like were Mace's conversation was going. Of course, he didn't forget the benefits of his political marriage to Lady Thrice. He was still getting use to it. It was odd being the only Jedi in the Order actually encouraged to get married. Obi-Wan had original tried to talk himself out of the arrangement but after learning of the benefits and how it would help the war effort he felt he had no other choice but to agree. It was for the greater good. Plus, he had no intention of breaking the Code of non-attachment. He was fully aware it was a marriage of convenience, but he had no idea that he would be infatuated with is new bride. He had hoped his feelings would pass over time, but to his frustration it only seemed to grow.

"Yes, Mace. I'm fully aware of the benefits. Now, what's the matter?"

Master Windu sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Lady Thrice has agree to give aid to Mandalore and since you've worked with the Duchess before you have been assigned security detail to your wife."

Inwardly, Obi-Wan really wished he wasn't right about not liking Mace's news. He did not look forward to visiting Mandalore with Lady Thrice. He and Duchess Satine were close. He didn't know how she would take meeting his wife. He began to stroke his beard.

"I understand, Mace. When do we leave?"

"Immediately. Lady Thrice is waiting for you at the loading dock."

XXX

**Location: Loading Dock**

Obi-Wan wasted no time getting to the Loading Dock. He knew it was pointless to resist. He thought the sooner the meeting on Mandalore was resolved the better. Though, he was glad for Satine's sake that Lord Blackswan had agreed to give Mandalore aid. He admired Satine's stance on non-violence, but knew that she needed all the help she could get to continue her pacifistic ways. However, he wondered why Lord Blackswan was give Lady Thrice permission to give pacifist aid. Blackswan Society was a militant culture. He didn't understand why they would want be allies.

"You look light years away, Sir Knight," said Lady Thrice.

Obi-Wan looked up to greet her. He was startled to see that Lady Thrice was dressed in an elaborate gown that was white as snow. The gown touched the ground. Her arms were bare and sleeveless. Her long black hair was pinned up in a Naboo style and a crown of gold jewels circled her head. She looked radiant. He hadn't seen her look well dressed since their arranged wedding.

He smiled and gave her a bow. "The only thing light years away is your beauty, Milady."

"Oh, shall we board, Sir Knight?"

Thrice shyly bowed her head and turned away and made for the loading ramp on the ship. Obi-Wan was delighted to see the hint of a blush on her face. He didn't know why he took pleasure in cracking her facade, but he was sure her persona was a lot more complicated than she led on.

The last time they spoke had been at the Republic Ball. He had to attend for Republic PR on the war effort and Thrice had attending to show support to the Senate since she was Blackswan Society's ambassador. She had been sharp and clinical during the ball, but when they danced on the dance floor she was like an entirely different person. The joy that radiated from her through the Force was beautiful. And the feelings he felt through their joined hands was gentle and warm. It seeped into his very core.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he really was infatuated with her or her Force-abilities. Yet, he knew that he couldn't deny the fact that he found her attractive. Thrice was more than just a pretty face. In the few months that he knew her, he learned that she was over 800 years old, a warrior, a general and a skilled diplomat. Though, amazingly she didn't look much older than Anakin.

He watched as she stood at the top of the ramp and extended her hand to him. Obi-Wan grinned and quickly strode up to her to take it. He was to be her escort and body guard. Yet, Obi-Wan wondered if his duties were all a farce. She was a warrior after all, but he had never seen her act the part.

XXX

**Location: Mandalore**

The journey to Mandalore was uneventful. Obi-Wan was glad of it. He didn't much like flying. He blamed Anakin from changing his opinion from bad to worse. Though, the trip gave him time to accept that Satine may not like Thrice because of her relation to him. Though, there was nothing to be done about it. He just hoped things would work out for the best. Satine would no doubt do what was best for her people and Thrice was a sincere ambassador to her Clan. He just hoped his marriage would ruin his friendship with Satine.

XXX

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Match Maker – Moments Mandalore

**Location: Mandalore**

Satine waited for the Ambassador from Blackswan Society to arrive at the landing pad near the state building on Mandalore. The city was its usual bustle of noise and activity. Ships zoomed by in between the tall narrow building. And for the hundredth time, Satine smoothed the layers on her dress.

She was anxious to meet with the Ambassador. She knew that her people were warriors but had recently changed their ways to live in peace. Since their alliance with the Jedi, the Blackswan Society had made good their word to provide medical supplies and reinforcements to worlds at risk of attack from the Separatists. So far, the Society hadn't made any direct attempts to enter the war. Satine was hoping Lord Blackswan would join the Council of Neutral Systems and help her persuade others to join as well.

Satine hadn't met the Blackswan Ambassador yet. She was hoping she would speak to Lord Blackswan in her behalf. Though, she remained positive that she would arrange a meeting since she had agreed to meet with her on Mandalore.

It didn't take long before she spotted Lady Thrice's ship. The ship was elegant and streamline with the Blackswan symbol etched on the haul. Satine was unnerved by the image of the long necked bird with open black wings.

However, a moment later the ramp lowered the doors opened. Satine was shocked to see that the first person to exit the ship was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He met her glance and gave her a nod. Satine returned the gesture. She didn't know Obi-Wan would be accompanying the Ambassador. She knew Obi-Wan had a part in the alliance between the Jedi and Blackswan Society, but she didn't think the rumors were true. She didn't think it was some sort of marriage. Obi-Wan would never agree to such a thing.

Satine was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Lady Thrice. The Ambassador stepped down the ramp and looked the very picture of a snowy queen. She took Obi-Wan hand and together they approached her and bowed.

"I look forward to our talks, Duchess Satine."

"Yes, I too look forward to our talks, Ambassador Thrice."

Thrice said, "Please, call me Lady Thrice. And this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is serving as my body guard."

Satine said, "Yes, I know Obi-Wan. We're old friends."

Thrice paused and glanced at Satine with her ruby eyes. Satine felt like she was trying to peer into her soul. Satine noticed sharpness in her eyes. Lady Thrice was no young queen from Naboo. She had a feeling she was stronger than she looked.

Obi-Wan also sensed the tension in the air and decided to end it. He said, "I'm sure Milady is fatigue after her trip and would like to rest before the talks."

Satine said, "Oh, of course. Please follow me. I'll show you to your rooms."

XXX

Satine had showed Lady Thrice and Obi-Wan to an apartment inside the state building. It was neatly furnished and had plenty of room. Obi-Wan left Thrice to arrange her belongs and excused himself to run a perimeter check. Satine left with him and decided to join him on his grounds.

"I must say, I was surprised to see you, Obi-Wan. Why didn't you tell me you were guarding Lady Thrice?"

"I didn't know until last minute. Normally, Milady doesn't require an escort. I have a feeling Mace requested I accompany her because of my past involvement on Mandalore."

"I understand the High Council reasoning, but I also get the feeling that your lady isn't aware of your past on Mandalore. I can tell she doesn't like it."

Obi-Wan stopped walking down the hall and turned to face her. "Oh, what makes you say that?"

Satine grabbed her arm and said, "It's the way she looked at me. I thought a felt something just then."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, I thought I felt something too. Milady is Force-sensitive. She usually has her emotions under control, but I think that was the first time I ever seen her slip."

Satine narrowed her brow. She noted that Obi-Wan didn't seem concerned about Lady Thrice's reaction to learning about their friendship. She only hoped Lady Thrice felt the same way. She was worried that her past with Obi-Wan might complicate things.

"Obi-Wan, I trust your judgment. Tell me, do you think Lord Blackswan will join the Council of Neutral Systems?"

"Please, Satine. That is something you should be asking Lady Thrice."

"But I know you know them. You know what he's like. You had dealings with Lord Blackswan before. You can make him listen. You can get him to understand. You-"

He cut her off and said, "My marriage to Lady Thrice affords me no such privileges, Satine."

The Duchess was shocked. She didn't think the rumors were true. She raised her hand up to her face and shook her head. "Marriage? So, it's true. Lady Thrice is your wife."

Obi-Wan lowered his glance and said, "Satine, my marriage was a political one. It was the only thing Lord Blackswan wanted from the Order. He wanted a contract of marriage to a member of the Jedi High Council. I accepted because the benefits outweighed the cost. We all make sacrifices, Satine."

"Seems like a strange request to make of the Jedi, Obi-Wan. Though, you still haven't answered my question. Do you think Lady Thrice will ask Lord Blackswan to join the Council?"

Obi-Wan said, "I honestly don't know, Satine. Lord Blackswan's people are warriors but he has told the Jedi High Council that he has since turned to living in peace. It isn't unlike what's happened on Mandalore. Mandalore were once a warrior people but thanks to the pacifist movement they are now at peace."

"Yes, but Lord Blackswan doesn't have to deal with the Death Watch. His people are unified."

Obi-Wan huffed and said, "Hum, more like obedient."

Satine stopped at the end of an elevator. She walked into the elevator and turned to face Obi-Wan. Her fair skin glowed in the elevator light and her purple gown brought out the color in her blonde hair. Obi-Wan noticed how different Satine and Thrice and how similar they were in their loyalty to their people.

Satine said, "I hope Lady Thrice isn't too obedient to Lord Blackswan and will see that pacifism is the only answer to war."

"Satine, Thrice isn't a mindless servant. She will do what is best for her people just as you would do."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
